Goodbye To You
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: Reloaded A quick Michelle Branch song fiction with Riza and Roy. Its sad.


**Ok so this song fic was up for awhile and then it got taken down? idk why but so here it is again...this was one of my favorite things i've written too! anyway... please R&R and i don't own FMA or Michelle Branches song **

**Enjoy,**

**Emerald****

* * *

**

**Of all the things I've believed in, I just want to get it over with. Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry, counting the days that pass me by.**

"Good morning Hawkeye," Roy said to Riza when she walked into the office that morning.

"Good morning…" she paused, "sir." Roy looked at her confused, it had been awhile since she had called him that. But Roy knew why she said it.

**I've been searching deep down in my soul. Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old. It feels like I'm starting all over again, the last three years were just pretend.**

_Two nights ago_

"Riza, I think, that if we want to maintain our…professional relationship, it might be better for us to be friends. I know we have been hiding for a while but I think it would be safe to end it." Riza had got up and left after that. She also hadn't come into work the next day. _  
_  
**And I said, Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold on to **

"I have come to pick up my things."

"Your things?" Roy asked confused.

"Yes, I'm transferring back to Central."

"Riza…why?"

"You'll get someone just as good as me."

"No, I want you to keep working for me… is this about the other night."

"No…but you already made it clear you didn't want me.

**I still get lost in your eyes and it seems that I can't live a day without you. Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away, to a place where I am blinded by the light, but it's not right.  
**

"We'll miss you, Riza…" Hughes said, as she was about to get on the train. Everyone was seeing her off, except Roy. "And when I say 'We'll' I mean everyone." She knew he was referring to Roy.

"I know, thank you all for coming, I'll miss you all too, and when I say 'all' I mean all too." She said as she stepped on the train.

**Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

And then she heard his voice.

"Riza! Wait, I need to tell you something!" She saw him running towards the train. She thought of getting off, but then stopped.

"Sorry, Roy, I'm done waiting for you."

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time I want what's yours and I want what's mine I want you but I'm not giving in this time.

Even months aftershe left, she would continually got letters fromhim begging for her to come back, and each time she would read it and she would reply by kindly thanking him but refusing every time. Finally, she got one last letter, but it wasn't from Roy. It was from Maes.

**Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold on to, the one thing that I'm trying to hold on to.**

Dear Riza,

I know you left because of Colonel Mustang. I know you refused to come back when he asked you, but it would mean a lot to him if you did come back. He loved you and would constantly tell me about the big mistake he made with you. So, if you care enough to come back, if only for a week, please at least come back for his funeral.

Yours truly,

Maes Hughes

and when the stars fall, I will lie awake.

It started raining, as though heaven felt her pain and cried for her. Riza replied kindly that she would indeed come. When she went home, greeted by Black Hayete, her dog. She couldn't help but wonder how he died and if it in some way was her fault. She had promised to protect him always. She also couldn't help but wonder if Roy was going to tell her that he loved her and made a mistake the day that she turned her back on him.

"I'm sorry, Roy," she said to no one.**  
**

**You're my shooting star**

Riza climbed into bed that night listening to rain pitter against and as tears fell down her face, she said,

"I loved you too, Roy."


End file.
